Blue
For the walkthrough of this game (along with Red), see . |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Blue |text=white |slogan=no |tab1=LGPE |image1=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Blue.png |tab2=SM |image2=Sun Moon Blue.png‎ |tab3=HGSS |image3=HeartGold SoulSilver Blue.png |tab4=FRLG |image4=FireRed LeafGreen Blue.png |tab5=Yellow |image5=Yellow Blue.png |tab6=RB |image6=Red Blue Blue.png |size1=220px |size2=150px |size3=150px |size4=200px |size5=170px |size6=100px |caption1=Art from |caption2=Art from |caption3=Art from |caption4=Art from |caption5=Art from |caption6=Art from |colors=yes |eyes=Brown , Black |hair=Orange , Brown |gender=Male |age=yes |years=11 14 16 18+ |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives=Professor Oak, Daisy |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Rival, Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer , |game=yes |generation= , , , , , |games= , , , , , , Black 2, White 2, , |leader=yes |champ=yes |gym=Viridian Gym |league=Indigo Plateau |badge=Earth Badge }} Blue is the rival of the and the in the Generation I games, as well as in , their Generation III remakes. Sometime during the three years between the Generation I games' plotline and the events of the Generation II games and their remakes, , Blue took the place of Giovanni as the Viridian City Gym Leader, as Giovanni had mysteriously disappeared after he disbanded Team Rocket. Blue does not specialize in a particular type of Pokémon and, like Giovanni before him, he gives anyone who defeats him an . He is a very cocky and somewhat unfriendly young man, typically bidding Red or Leaf farewell with "Smell ya later!" in the games, and his primary motivation throughout the game is to become the greatest Trainer. He eventually accomplishes this, defeating the Kanto Elite Four and becoming the Pokémon Champion, but is quickly defeated by the player, losing the position. Professor Oak, his grandfather, deems Blue to have not realized how to care for Pokémon, which he commends the player for, on becoming Champion. This is evident in the state Blue leaves Silph Co. in, which is still under Team Rocket control, leaving the player to take out Giovanni. In and , however, it is revealed that, after he was defeated at the Indigo Plateau by Red (Leaf does not appear and is not mentioned in the remake games, and did not exist at the time of Generation II), Blue returned to Pallet Town. As Viridian Gym's Leader, Giovanni, had abandoned it on his defeat at the hands of Red, Blue took the position, now handing out the to Trainers who bested him. In Generation IV, he also distributes to those who win the Earth Badge, but does not give a TM out in Generation II. He has not lost his nature as a traveling Trainer, however, and frequently leaves his Gym, creating problems for Trainers who wish to challenge him. When they do find him wherever he is, he points them in the direction of Viridian Gym for an official league battle. Blue will not battle the player until he or she has the other seven Kanto Badges in remakes. However, in originals he can be challenged as early as after the meeting on Cinnabar Island. In only, the player can face Blue in a rematch at the Fighting Dojo. The method of obtaining his number is slightly different from the other Gym Leaders. The player must have his or her Pokémon at maximum friendship and have it massaged by Daisy Oak seven times. After the seventh time, she will give the player Blue's phone number when spoken to. He can be called for a rematch on Sunday night. In , the player can challenge Blue in the Pokémon World Tournament. He participates in the Champions Tournament, with Giovanni filling in his space as a Kanto Gym Leader. While he does not appear in , Blue is mentioned by a woman in the Magenta Plaza Pokémon Center in Lumiose City, who says that Blue traveled to the Kalos region to study abroad. In , Blue travels to Alola's Battle Tree with Red, where the two meet Sun or Moon. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Champions Category:Rivals Category:Kanto